Haunting Memories
by AlyKitty
Summary: Walker is haunted by ghosts from his past
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Walker Texas Ranger, or any of its characters. The only characters that I own are the kids in this story along with some adults that have never appeared in the show.  
  
Dream-like view: Two young girls (approx. 5 yrs of age) are separated from the rest of their group while at the fair. Two strangers, a man and a woman, are following them and grab them. They take them to the top of a cliff which is in the fair. There is a river rushing below. The girls start screaming. Walker and Trivette come and start fighting the two kidnappers. During all this, the girls get pushed closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. One of the girls is closer to the edge than the other. Walker is fighting the man really close to the girls. As he finally knocks him out, the man's arm swings out knocking the girl closer to the edge over. She screams as she begins to fall. Walker sees her, and dives to catch her. He's too late. The girl falls over the edge and into the river screaming. End Dream Walker sits up in bed breathing hard. "It was just a dream." He tells himself as he lies back down. Nevertheless, he can't get back to sleep. 


	2. chapter 1

The next day, Walker walks into Ranger HQ. He looks extremely tired due to lack of sleep the previous night. He grabs a cup of coffee and sits down at his desk. Trivette looks up from his computer. "You ok, Walker?" He asks, concern in his voice. "I'm fine." Walker replied gruffly, taking a sip of his coffee as he looked over the paper and some files on his desk. "You showing Ranger at the fair again this year?" Trivette pressed on. "Yeah."  
  
At an orphanage across town Two girls, approx. 8-9 yrs of age are sitting up in a tree house talking. Their names are Shawn and Katia. Katia is extremely quiet as Shawn is talking away about pranks she's been pulling. "So, what do you think, Katia?" Shawn waited for a reply from her best friend. When there wasn't one, she tried again. "Hello! Earth to Katia!" She looked down and saw her staring off into space. "Ohh! Staring at Quinn again, I see!" "What? I am not! What were you saying?" Katia asked realizing she had been caught staring off into space. "I was asking you what you thought." Shawn started to say when Katia cut her off. "I think that nobody is going to want a kid who puts cherry bombs down the toilet! Especially a girl who does that!" Katia snapped. "Oh yeah, that hurt. I can't help it. I've lived in this stinkin home my entire life. I need to be tough. I need to look out for myself!" "By sneaking out in the middle of the night?" "Oh, you are so going to pay for that, Katia!" Shawn yelled grabbing a squirt gun from behind her. Katia screamed and jumped down to the ground, Shawn close behind. Shawn chased her, both girls laughing until they crashed into someone. "Sorry! We didn't see you there!" Shawn quickly apologized. "That's ok. I could tell that you guys were having fun. I'm Trent Malloy. Who are two?" Trent asked. "I'm Katia McGregor." Katia said politely. "Shawn Veradez. Put 'er there!" Shawn said, sticking out her hand. Trent took the small hand thinking to himself, "Veradez? She sure doesn't look like Joey." He continued to look down at the young girl until a voice brought him out of his trance. "Trent!" Trent looked up to see Sara McIntire, the head of the orphanage running towards him. "I was wondering when you were getting back! I'm so glad to see you!" "Sara! It's so good to be back. I just met two of your kids here." Sara looked down at the two girls. "Well, I sure hope that they haven't given you any trouble. Especially you, Shawn. Later, you and me are going to have a little talk about that bathroom." Trent looked highly amused at this statement while Shawn grimaced. With that, Sara took Trent's arm and walked inside with him leaving the two girls. "Busted!" Katia grinned, teasing her friend. "Shut up, Katia, before I beat your face in!" Shawn said, not enjoying the teasing. The two walked on to the baseball field. "Hey, we get to go to the fair tomorrow! It's going to be so much fun, Katia, I can't wait!" At the mention of the fair, Katia went back into a daze, like she was remembering something, or trying to at least. "Katia! Snap out of it!" Shawn slapped her friend on the arm, pulling Katia out of the trance once more. "Once wrong with you?" "We've been there before." "Where?" "The fair. We've been there before." "No we haven't. I've been here my entire life, and have never once gone to the fair. Maybe you went with your parents." "No, Shawn! It was after they died. After I came here, we went to the fair!" "Whatever, you're losing it, Katia."  
  
Ranger HQ Walker is fighting to stay awake. His eyes keep closing, but he knows he can't afford to fall asleep on the job. That and he doesn't want to be reminded of his past. A cup of coffee appeared on his desk. "Here, you look like you could use this." Walker looked up and saw Alex. "Thanks." He replied taking a sip. "Hey, Walker, Sara McIntire just called. She wants to know if you're still showing the kids around the fair tomorrow." "Yeah." Walker got up and walked out the door down the hall to the restroom leaving Alex and Trivette standing there wondering what was wrong. "What's the matter with him?" Trivette asked, expecting Alex to have the answer. "I don't know." Alex replied. 


	3. Note

Hey, thanks for your interest in the story. Unfortunately, I do not think I will be able to finish the story due to the fact that the real Shawn and Katia are dead (not literally of course!). They were based off of me and my old best friend, and we had a major falling out after the story was posted. The story may be finished at a later time, but I am not sure. Again, thank you for your interest in the story.


	4. Chapter 2

"Are you sure this is going to work? Because last time you came up with an idea, it totally went to hell!" Darlene shouted at her husband, Clyde.

"Trust me on this one, Darlene. It's fool-proof. We cannot go wrong with it. Pretty soon, we'll get them! Now, let's go see those Rangers about helping us out." Clyde put his arm around his wife and the two walked into Ranger headquarters. "Excuse, sir, we need some help." Clyde said to the first officer that came into sight.

"What can I do for you folks?"

"It's my babies! They're missing, and we don't know what to do. Please, you have to help us!" Darlene cried as she grasped onto Clyde's shirt. The officer smiled a sympathetic smile and led them to Alex's office.

"Someone will be with you in just a few minutes." He said while closing the door behind him." Darlene and Clyde looked at each other and smiled.

Alex and Trivette were still in the same place by Walker's desk when the officer came in. "Ranger Trivette!" Trivette and Alex turned to look at him. "There's a couple here to see you and Ranger Walker. They're waiting in Ms. Cahill's office for you." After Trivette nodded in response, the officer went about his regular duties.

"I'll go find Walker for you."

"Thanks, Alex, I'll go see what's up."

Alex and Trivette went their separate ways. Alex found Walker coming out of the restroom. "Walker!" He turned around to look at her. "There's a couple waiting for you in my office. Jimmy's in there already talking to them." Walker nodded and headed off to Alex's office. "I really wish he would tell us what's wrong," Alex sighed as she watched Walker's retreating form.


End file.
